


The Lone Man

by charleybradburies



Series: Matt Murdock Appreciation Week 2015 [1]
Category: Christian Bible (Old Testament), Daredevil (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angels Are Watching Over You, Biblical References, Blind Character, Canon Disabled Character, Catholic Character, Catholic Guilt, Churches & Cathedrals, Community: 1_million_words, Community: hc_bingo, Conversations, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Etymology, Friendship, Gen, God Complex, Hangover, Hero Complex, Historical References, Hurt Matt Murdock, I'm Going to Hell, Major Character Injury, Male Friendship, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, POV Male Character, Priests, Religion, Religious Conflict, Religious Discussion, Religious Guilt, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Speculation, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 13:08:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5207021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“My grandmother, she was the real Catholic. Fear of God ran deep. You’d have liked her. She used to say, “Be careful of the Murdock boys. They got the devil in ‘em.”</i>
</p><p>Matt Murdock Appreciation Week | Day 1 (Nov 13): Favorite Scene(s) || Writing Prompt: Faith<br/>h/c bingo: wild card | atonement</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lone Man

It’s nearly noon - and Matt’s still hungover - when he makes it over to the church, genuflecting and taking a seat in one of the frontmost pews for a short, muddled, and quite possibly half-assed prayer. Father Lantom is there, though, with another parishioner, and Matt waits until he decides to come over for the continuation of their previous discussion.

Knowing by now that Matt will know that he’s approaching, the Father starts talking as he scoots down the pew towards him.

“Biblically, you know, Lucifer means ‘bringer of dawn.’ It was a metaphor about the eventual fall of an unnamed, oppressive Babylon king. Present-day associations are just that, present-day. Two bishops bore that name, Lucifer, and here you are, in Hell’s Kitchen of all places, wondering why God’s put the Devil in you.” 

Matt adjusts his glasses slightly, moving them back up to the top of his nose from where they’ve drifted down the sides of his nose. 

“Father, I’m not sure I understand the connection you’re expecting me to make.”

There’s an unusually long pause. A couple of people come into the church, their shoes scuffing the floor of the entrance and pant legs swishing as they slide into pews. 

“Perhaps, the Devil _has_ been brought to you. Perhaps, God gave you a great mission.”

“To bring dawn?”

“More loosely, to bring _light,_ Matthew. To your domain. To Hell.”

Matt nearly chuckles.

“Are you saying something along the lines of “embracing it”? Honestly, that seems counterintuitive.”

Father Lantom does chuckle, although softly; Matt bets he keeps on a small smile.

“Well, I certainly wouldn’t want any dishonest words from anyone, you included...but sometimes, it’s not the _fear_ of _God_ that we need. Not even obedience, maybe not even prayer, but faith. _Real_ faith, do you know what I mean?”

“...Action.”

“Action. To take the steps towards where God’s guiding you, without looking for evidence that He is. Trusting that, working for justice, even on days when it all seems to be counterintuitive, has value in His eyes, in how He guides you. I often hear people say that God doesn’t give people anything they can’t handle, and I’m not sure of the veracity in that, but I do believe that He fortifies us based on our convictions, not just our righteousness. And He’s always gotten His servants to do some of the work involved in trying to keep themselves and their peers on the righteous path.”

“That’s what He’s telling me to do? That’s the reason for -”

“It’s a _theory._ A hypothesis, if you will. But if it’s one that lets you adhere to God’s will and to get some sleep, then perhaps it’s worth an investment.”

Someone in a pew near the back of the church has been curiously quiet for a few moments, and Matt realizes that Father Lantom is now taking notice of them. 

“Thank you, Father.” Matt stands himself up and holds his hand out to his right, which the Father takes in his own as he, too, stands, before giving Matt both a firm handshake and a sturdy clutch against his shoulder, not quite patting his back but coming close. His wounds - totally hidden by his clothes, but still hurting just the same - emphasize their aching nature to spite him. It is his fault for receiving them, after all. He _is_ the, well, the blind vigilante who does all sorts of weird shit.

“Anytime. Including over coffee.”

It wasn't long before Matt took him up on that offer.


End file.
